True Love Reunites
by YaoiLove101
Summary: Sequel to "Slow Jam"! Satorious and Aster have broken up, but they both wanna get back together! Will they? Read and find out! One-shot! Warning: YAOI TO THE EXTREME LEVEL!


GX - GX

Aster was laying on his bed. He was wide awake even though it was two o'clock in the morning. He sighed, sadly, and laid on his side.

_'What am I gonna do?'_ He asked himself. _'I feel so lonely that I can't sleep. I know! I'll write! That always helps get the pain out.'_ He thought. So, he turned on the light, grabbed his laptop and began typing his story. It went something like this:

-- Aster's story --

_"Why did I do such a stupid thing?" Miyu asked herself as she walked through the park on rainy day. It didn't bother her that she was walking in the rain. Though it did remind her of Akeno, the love of her life who she lost because of her stupid actions. "I wouldn't be surprised if he has found himself a new girl. One who's better than me." She said as she continued walking._

_Then, she just stopped dead in her tracks. People who were walking around her would've guessed that it was the rain running down her face, but it was the tears her eyes were spilling. She clutched her chest. She couldn't stand the pain. She so desprately wanted it to end._

-- Back in Aster's room --

Aster felt a drop land on his hand. He guessed that the roof was leaking from the rain outside, but he soon realized it was him. He was crying. He quickly saved what he had, put the laptop back, and cried into his hands.

_'What have I done? Sure, I had only been dating the guy for a month, but I still loved him with all my heart.'_ Aster thought as he clutched his stomach and curled up, looking more as if he had an upset stomach. _'Why did I even make the suggestion that he was suffocating me. __**Where the hall had that even come from?!**__ I was enjoying his affections. They made me feel welcomed and loved. And now because of me I'll never have that feeling again!'_

-- With Satorious all the way across town --

_'If I had known before that I had been all over you too much, I would've stopped.'_ Satorious thought as he was looking out the window of his huge apartment.

At first, Satorious had only had a small one, but while him and Aster were going out, Aster had insisted that he would buy him a new one, so that's what he did. But now that they were broken up, Satorious didn't know how he was gonna keep the place. But of course, he wasn't concerning himself with **that**. He could live on the street for all he cared, he just wanted Aster back.

_'Why didn't you tell me before? That's what relationships are all about. Talking with the person if you ever feel there's a problem, but I guess if you weren't willing to talk, you weren't ready to commit.'_ He thought, sadly.

-- Back with Aster --

"Damn! I should of told him!" Aster said. "If I had, I may have been able to avoid my stupid actions! God, I just wanna kill myself!"

-- The next night --

"I don't even know **why** I'm doing this." Aster told one of his best friends, Zane, as they were in the bathroom in another one of their friend's mansions. They were both dressed in tuxes for a dinner date they had that night with their friends.

"Aw, come on, Aster!" Zane said. "Are you still thinking about that guy?"

"How could I **not** be?"

"I don't mean to sound rude here, but move on. There are plenty of other fish in the sea for you to catch."

"Not like him. He made me feel so... good. And the things he did just-"

"Turned you on?"

"I'm being serious here!" Aster yelled.

"Sorry."

"Why do I even bother talking to you?! You don't help me at all! You just make things worse!" Aster yelled.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

"Guys!" Jaden said as he entered the bathroom as well. "Guys! Dinner is about to start. You comin'?"

"Yeah! Lets go!" Zane said

-- During dinner --

While everyone else was eating and chatting, Aster was lost in his thoughts.

_'Satorious... I want you back in my life. I want to be your boyfriend again, but this time not just your boyfriend, I wanna prove my commitment, and become your lover.'_ He thought.

While he was thinking, everyone had noticed that he hadn't been talking so they were all now staring at him, but that didn't seem to wake him up at all.

"Poor guy." Syrus said.

"Poor? I thought he was rich." Jaden started, stupidly.

"He meant it hypathetically, Jaden. Like Aster's depressed." Bastion said.

"Oh."

-- Later --

Aster was walking home from the dinner party when it started to rain.

_'Rain?'_ He thought. _'And this time, Satorious isn't with me to help me take cover.'_ He continued walking, and it didn't take long for him to start shivering. _'Dammit! Now I'm cold!'_ He thought, and before he could walk another step, he felt someone wrap a jacket around him. "Who-" He started to ask as he turned around, but stopped when he saw who it was. "S-S-Satorious?"

"Forgive me, but I couldn't let you continue to be cold."

"N-no it's fine. Thanks." Aster said as he looked away, and started walking again. He realized that Satorious wasn't following him so he turned around, and looked at him. "Aren't you coming?"

"Um... sure. I guess." He said as he started following Aster towards his house.

-- 20 minutes later --

They got to Aster's porch so Aster took the jacket off, and handed it back to Satorious.

"Thanks for the walk back here, but I can get in on my own." Aster said, and quickly turned around to unlock his door, but soon realized he didn't have his keys. "Dammit! Where did I put those things?!" He asked, then slapped himself in the head. "I remember. I left them at Bastion and Jaden's house. And by now..." Aster said as he looked at his watch. "They'd be having their nightly fun together."

"So, you can't get in?"

"No, and the earliest I'd be able to get my keys is tomorrow morning."

"Then get them then."

"Well, where am I gonna be until then?"

"Wanna stay at my place?"

"Huh?"

"I just... wanted you to know that even though we're broken up, we can still be friends, right? And my apartment has two bedrooms now."

"Yeah... sure."

-- At Satorious' apartment --

"Well, I suppose you know where you can stay." Satorious said. "Then, if in the morning I'm still asleep when you leave, can you at least write me a note telling me where you went."

"Why?"

"Just incase I wanna see you again."

"Yeah." Aster said, and they both went to bed.

-- Later that night --

Satorious was asleep (surprisingly) in his room, when he woke up from someone shaking him awake. He opened his eyes to see two crystal blue ones staring back into his.

"Aster?" Satorious asked, but before he could say anything else, Aster pressed a finger to his lips.

"Satorious, I love you." He said, and kissed him. Then a minute later, he pulled away, and they stared at each other.

"Aster..."

"I know you love me too. You've told me that before. Now please... accept my apology, and... become my lover instead of just my boyfriend again."

"I accept your apology, but... are you **sure** you're ready?"

"I'm ready. I'm ready to prove my love and commit myself to you."

"Then, so am I." Satorious said before flipping them over so he was on top. "Just do me one favor."

"What's that?"

"Talk to me the next time you think we have a problem."

"You got it!" Aster said, then pulled Satorious down so they could kiss each other passionately, and then continue from there.

GX - GX

Well... what did you think? Did you enjoy it?

And uh... _**NO FLAMES!**_ (Except for Coco Gash Jirachi's lighter!)


End file.
